


wise words, enterprising men quote 'em

by zetasocieties



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cabinet Battle #3, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetasocieties/pseuds/zetasocieties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Madison says Jefferson wheeled it into work with him that morning.  Jefferson, when asked, looks extremely pleased with himself and says nothing."</p><p>Entirely inspired by <a href="http://ohgilbertblythe.tumblr.com/post/131930061182">this</a> tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wise words, enterprising men quote 'em

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short 100 words because I really should be doing my homework right now, but the image of Jefferson inventing and using the world's first swivel chair purely to sass his coworkers during cabinet meetings wouldn't leave me alone.

No-one’s exactly sure where the chair came from.  Madison says Jefferson wheeled it into work with him that morning.  Jefferson, when asked, looks extremely pleased with himself and says nothing.  It’s impressive, and downright unusual -- whispered discussion as the cabinet settles down determines that nobody’s seen anything like it.  

But when the meeting inevitably descends into one of the grander Hamilton-Jefferson debates, no-one present can deny it has its uses.

“You can’t just _turn around_ every time you know I’m right!  President Washington, sir, tell him he can’t use his chair to end the debate because he knows I’m right!”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Washington pretended not to hear and spent the rest of the meeting wondering how much more smoothly government might run if he had one of those fancy swivel things at his disposal.
> 
> Edit: I actually have no idea when Jefferson was supposed to have invented the swivel chair so this is almost definitely not historically accurate in the slightest.


End file.
